Exchange Students
by RinnyStar
Summary: Vocaloid Academy and Crypton College had made an exchanging program! The top ones from both school, Rin Kagamine and Len Kagamine were chosen to be one of the exchanged students. Will Rin's hate of boys become the love for Len? But she was just too shy to ask! What if someone is just trying to break apart the fairy tale? Things might not go as planned. Sorry for the BAD SUMMARY!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi everyone! **

**This is my first fanfic and I got soooo excited to upload it~**

**Um...I will try my best to finish the next chapter :3**

**Rin: Of course, you got no excuses.**

**Len: Yeah, you got no excuses.**

**Rin: Why are you here!**

**Len: I thought I was invited to be here!**

**Rin: No, you aren't.**

**Len: Yeeeessss, I am!**

**Me: Ok, enough of that. Let's start the story now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any of its characters, although I wish I do.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Nightmares from the past and in the present**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Hello everyone! I am Rin Kagamine and I am 14 years old! I have sunny blond hair and a pair of azure eyes. I live with my elder sister, Lenka. Oh, and you know? I went to Vocaloid Academy, the most famous school in Crypton Town for girls! And I once repeated, it is for _girls_ only.

You must think that I hate boys, and that's true. When I was younger, boys often bullied me and they treated me horribly like trash. One of them even leaves a scar... ah, forget it, I don't want to mention that.

Getting lost in my mind, a sudden shout came from downstairs.

'RIN KAGAMINE! YOU ARE GETTING LATE FOR SCHOOL!'

I groaned and put on my school uniform along with my trademark white bow on my head.

'Coming down now, sis!'

'You'd better be, I am not going to wait!'

I rushed downstairs and chewed my toast in 3 seconds, which I almost got choked.

'I am ready! Let's go!'

'What took you so long?' Lenka complained.

'Hey! Can you gulp down a toast for 3 seconds?'

'Whatever.' She looked away.

So you see, that's my sister. She went to the same school with me and was currently dating a boy called Rinto.

Lenka and I walked to school together and we got separated later because her class is at the opposite direction of mine. Then I saw Miku and Neru chatting outside my class. They are my best friends since kindergarten. They are the ones who protect me from being bullied by the boys.

'Hey guys! What is it you are talking about?'

'Hi Rin!' Miku greeted. 'Do you know our school is exchanging students with Crypton College?'

'Crypton College? Is that...'

So that's Crypton College? I heard that somewhere, the rival school of our school? Something like that? I didn't really remember that.

'Yeah! It is the first time our school cooperates with a boys' school!' Neru exclaimed.

WHAT THE HELL IS THAT! Cooperating with _Crypton College_? A BOYS' SCHOOL?!

What is our principle thinking? Our principle, Luka Megurine, is a well-known woman who hates boys as much as I do. That's why I love this pink-haired woman so much! I am going to faint, I am going to...

'Rin! RIN! Hey!' I heard Miku's screaming right next to my ear.

'MIKU! I heard it! I HEARD IT! Don't ever do that again!' I screamed.

'Thank goodness, I thought I have to call the ambulance.'

The bell rang after Miku finished her sentence.

'Time to get inside the classroom, girls. Leave the topic at lunch.' Neru said while texting on her phone.

'Time to get inside the classroom, girls. Leave the _phone_ at lunch.' I mocked Neru's voice and smirked. Miku laughed and Neru gave me the death glare.

* * *

*****During class*****

It is home room lesson now and our teacher, Ms. Meiko came in.

'Good morning, class!'

'Good morning, Ms. Meiko.'

Miku tapped me on the shoulder while I'm looking out of the window.

'So, Miss Neru, would you please put away your phone?' Meiko smiled.

'Fine.' Neru groaned.

'Now everyone must have heard that our school is going to exchange students with Crypton College!' Miku and I exchange glances.

'And we are picking out some the top 5 students to exchange! I am going to read out the lists of students and if you heard your name, please come here and I will give you some forms to fill in!'

God, NO, please NO! I don't want to spend half a year surrounding by boys. Neru looked at me and Miku passed me a paper.

_~~Rinny, do you think you would be picked?~~_

_~~Of course NO! I hate that! I am NOT going to that school!~~_

I passed it back to Miku. Miku saw what I wrote and she scribbled something quickly on the paper and passed it back to me before Ms. Meiko noticed.

_~~But they only picked the best students! And Rinny is always the first!~~_

_~~Ah…But who are always the fourth and fifth?~~_

_~~Neru and I got no problems! The main thing is on you!~~_

Ouch, I could almost see Miku looking me with sparkling eyes.

Neru, who is sitting behind me and saw the paper and chuckled softly,

'Rin-Rin's gonna make a boyfriend~' she sang.

'Oh no, my Rinny is going to leave me alone forever!' Miku added dramatically.

'Aw, SHUT UP, you two!'

Ms. Meiko started to read the list.

'Now, the first, Neru Akita!'

Neru winked at me and went out.

'Miku Hatsune!'

Miku bowed and winked at me too.

'Congratulations! Miki, you are in it too!'

Miki blushed and went out.

'Tei Sukone!' Tei smiled proudly and went out.

Tei has always been my rival. She always got good results in her tests but unluckily, I am always the first! Muhahahahaha~ (Here comes Rin's evil laughter)

'Now, the last one...'

Oh no, please not me, please not me, please not...

'Rin Kagamine! Congratulations! You are in the list!' Meiko clapped her hands, along with the class cheering.

I facepalmed myself when both Miku and Neru shook their heads, Miki was still blushing and Tei gave me an annoying look.

I stood up and asked,' Ms. Meiko, is it possible for me to not to participate?'

Miss Meiko smiled sweetly, 'Sorry, Rin dear, we have already got everything set and you all will be leaving 3 days later. I'm sure you'll enjoy it.'

I walked outside like a lifeless doll, receive the form from Ms. Meiko and got back to my seat and slammed my head on the poor desk. During the next few lessons, I spent my whole time thinking what just happened were only my _nightmares_...

* * *

*****Lunch time*****

'Rin! Cheer up! It won't be that bad!' Miku patted my back.

'And you get to know more people.' Neru added.

I ate my bento with a glum look on my face. This is really the worst day in my life.

'Hi! I thought you guys are also exchanged students, right? It's nice to meet you. I am Miki!' A new voice came up and I looked up.

'Oh, it's nice to meet you too! I am Miku!' Miku said cheerfully.

'Neru Akita.' Neru smiled and shook hands with her.

'Um…I am Rin Kagamine. "Rin" is just fine.'

Miki chuckled and asked, 'May I sit here with you?'

'Sure! We've got a lot to discuss, I guess.' Neru said.

I started to peel my orange when Miku, Neru and Miki started to chat about the 'Exchange students' thing. Miki noticed my glum look and asked, 'Is there anything wrong, Rin-san?'

'Oh, it's…' I looked down at the table.

'Rin doesn't want to join the exchange program, Miki. Well, it's because…' Miku stopped and gave me a questioned look.

'I guess it's ok to tell Miki. But please make sure not to tell anyone, Miki'

Miki nodded and looked at Miku.

Miku took a breath and started to tell the story.

'Rin is often bullied by boys since she's in kindergarden. They always treated her badly or even end up insulting and hitting her. Boys left a very bad memory for Rin. One time, when Rin is heading back to home, a group of boys came near her, one even held up a knife in his hand.

Rin was very frightened but she could do nothing. She tried to scream for help but that boy just use the knife to cut her leg, luckily, Neru and I found her on the way and we screamed and chased the boys away. The wound which that boy left became a scar on Rin's leg. But I guess that, even the wound on Rin's leg has recovered, I don't think the wound in her heart would ever heal. We took Rin back home but when we arrived, we saw none of her parents.'

* * *

*****Flashback*****

'Papa! Mama! Where are you?' Rin shouted.

'Are you sure your parents are at home?' Neru asked.

'Of course! Papa and Mama said they would bring me to the park today!'

Miku went upstairs and checked if Rin's parents are there but she let out a horrified scream when she was there.

Neru and Rin quickly went to the staircase. Neru's eyes widened and she covered her mouth and Rin had tears in her azure eyes. A man with blond hair has a knife stuck in his chest and the woman next to him was covered in blood with severe cuts on her arm. The knife was the same knife that has injured Rin. The boys must have been here.

But how they know Rin's address?

Why they did it?

Who are the boys?

No one knows. All is a mystery.

Neru carefully carried the crying Rin downstairs and tried to comfort but she did not notice that tears were falling from her golden brown eyes.

Miku was terrified but she quickly found her mobile and dialed '911'.

'Excuse me! There has been an accident here! A man and a woman were injured and covered in blood…Yes! Please...An ambulance please…and…yes, two friends of mine are here with me…ok…Street 27, house number…oh…I see…please be quick! And…'

Miku put down the mobile and turned to look at Neru and Rin. She started to cry and the three girls huddled together and kept on crying until the sound of the ambulance can be heard.

*****End of Flashback*****

* * *

'So you see, why Rin hates boys _so much_, Miki. The accident has always bothered Rin a lot and she even had nightmares.' Neru said.

I closed my eyes and all the memories rushed in front of my eyes.

The blood.

The knife covered in blood.

The crying and screaming.

The lunch bell rang. An hour has passed but it seemed like a day for the girls. I stood up first and I took my lunchbox.

'It's ok, just forget this for a while, everyone.' I tried my best to give my friends a smile.

'Just tell me if you feel _anything_ wrong.' Miku said with concern and Neru and Miki nodded to me.

I smiled weakly and stepped inside the classroom and took a seat.

I lift up my skirt a bit which revealed the scar. I stared at it for a few seconds then I let go of it.

The sky seemed grayer than usual.

* * *

**A/N: Much appreciation if you would hit the review button below! **

**Any comments or constructive criticism is welcomed~**

**(I really need a lot of reviews for this story because it's my first story and I want to make sure things are good!)**

**Anyway, I will try to update the new chapter as soon as possible!**

**Rinnys ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Thanks to all of your reviews! Um... And thanks to a reminder of a helpful reader, I have used double quotation marks instead of the single ones to prevent confusions! I hope you enjoy the sencond chapter too!**

**Rin: Am I the only victim of Miku's plan?**

**Miku: (protests) I'm just trying to cheer you up!**

**Rin: But I don't think it works at all.**

**Miku: But...**

**Me: Enough guys, the readers are waiting!**

**Rin & Miku: Please enjoy chapter two!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Miku's Super Plan is a failure**

* * *

** ***Next day*****

**Miku's POV**

It's Miku here, everyone! Rin seems really down yesterday. So I decide to cheer her up today! Oh, and to remind you guys, we're going to Crypton College 4 days later! _Wheeeeeeeeee_~

Now back to ''_Miku's Cheer Rin Up Super Plan'_'! I know the name sucks, but just ignore it, okay?

First, Neru and me will meet Rin in front of the school gate and ask her to close her eyes and receive a surprise. (Wanna know? I broke my piggy bank to buy her a lifetime supply of oranges)

Second, we will check out the list of boys that are coming to our school in the school library. (Making sure Rin doesn't know anyone of them)

Third, we'll ask Rin to stay overnight at my house. (And she will come forsure since tomorrow's a holiday, if she don't, Neru will still drag her to it)

Fourth, we'll gonna have FUN!

Awww...Easy, right? Then let's get up and change! 'Coz... WE ARE GONNA BE LATE!

**Rin's POV**

Miku's been acting strangely when I saw her coming up to me with a ENORMOUS bag behind her, so I am going to ask her about it.

''Morning, Miku! What's that?'' I pointed at the bag behind her.

''Oh...um, that's, well, you see Rin, we were very worried about you yesterday so we decided to do something to cheer you up...'' As Miku was saying, Neru helped her to open the bag. When Neru unleashed the bag, a huge wave of orange stuff exploded out, and I screamed, of course.

WHAT IN THE NAME OF ORANGES WAS MIKU TRYING TO DO!

Miku screamed out loud, 'RINNY! RINNY! CAN YOU HEAR ME? I AM SOOOO SORRY! I JUST WANT TO GIVE YOU A SURPRISE!'

''Mmmmmnnppphhhh.'' I tried to say something but the oranges were burying me.

''Calm down, Miku. I found Rin, I saw her white bow sticking out over there.'' Neru said.

Phew! At least there is still a calm one in the group.

With Miku and Neru's help, I finally got myself out from the mess. I patted my skirt to straighten it and I fixed my bow on my head. I looked up and saw Miku's red and puffy eyes. My, that girl is really sensitive.

''Rinny,'' she sniffed. ''I am so sorry. I almost buried you. It's my fault, it's my fault. I almost killed you just now. I am so so so so sorry...''

''Whoa wait a second, who says things about killing? I am right here, no injuries or bruises or...'' I patted her shoulder.

''But I really almost...''

''It's fine, Miku. I know you are just trying to cheer me up. Thanks a lot. And for the oranges too.'' I gave her tight hug and smiled.

''Ok, if you say so.'' Miku rubbed her eyes and gave me a bright smile.

* * *

** ***Class starts*****

*****Break*****

''Hey Rin! Wanna check out something with us in the library?'' Neru called.

''Sure! What's up?'' I said.

''We're going to...'' Miku blurted out.

Neru put her hand over Miku's mouth and gave me wink, ''Just come.''

* * *

*****At the library*****

''Neru, why are you searching the website of Crypton College?' I mumbled.

''Just wait, we'll have to check the list of...Ah!'' Neru moved the mouse and clicked on the link 'List of exchanged students to Vocaloid Academy'.

''Here is it! The chosen exchanged students!'' Neru exclaimed. ''Let's see...

Our beloved school, Crypton College has been cooperating with Vocaloid Academy for an exchanged program to improve the bond between the two schools. We have chosen the top 5 students in our school as the exchanged students. They are:

Top 5 ~ Akaito Shion

Top 4 ~ Kaito Shion

Top 3 ~ Piko Utatane

Top 2 ~ Mikuo Hatsune

Top 1 ~ Len Kagamine

Congratulations to these students for their well behaviour and excellent academic results!

Principle,

Gakupo Kamui"

''Hey, the guys who are top 2 and 1 got the same surnames with you, are they...?'' Neru raised an eyebrow.

''Yes!''

''No!''

Miku and I said in unision. We both looked at each other.

Miku pointed at the 'Top 2', ''That's my brother.'' I looked suspiciously. Miku's _brother_? Miku continued, ''Remember the last time I said my brother had gone overseas to study? Well, I don't know when he had come back, probably living in my aunt Sweet Ann's place. I bet you all forgot it, but it's normal since you were _only 4 years old_.''

After Miku said that, I suddenly remembered that the time Miku told us about it. I saw Mikuo when he came to visit Miku's school. You know it's really impress to see the teal siblings fighting over leeks. And I still remember how Miku said it in her childish tone, 'Nerwu! Rwin! My brwother rides an aerwoplane to overseas! _Whreeeeee~_ Like this, see?' Awww... How I love Miku and her cute voice!

''So we knew who Mikuo is now. But, the Len Kagamine, who is it?'' Neru asked.

''No idea. But definitely, I have NO relationships with him, I swear in the name of _ORANGES_.''

I got really pissed to find out some kind of blond guy got the SAME surname with me, especially when he looks so much alike me, and some people may even consider us as TWINS.

''Um... Can we go now? I don't wanna punch the computer screen.'' I suggested.

''Ok, ok. Don't do anything rash.'' Neru blocked the computer to prevent me to punch the screen.

Then Neru pulled me and Miku out of the room. I looked at the screen for one last time.

_Len Kagamine_.

We'll see then.

* * *

** ***Class starts again*****

*****Dismissal*****

''Rin, come to stay at my place with Neru tonight! It's a holiday tomorrow!'' Miku pulled my hand.

''But...'

''No buts, Rinny dear. You are going.'' Neru disrupted.

''I have to called Lenka, you know...''

''Oh everything is fine. We asked Lenka already. She was so pleased that someone's gonna take care of her '_Rinners_'.'' Neru winked.

_Rinners_? Sis, you'll be dead when I'm back.

''Oh, and Lenka's going to meet her boyfriend tonight.''

I slammed my forehead. ''Fine, I am packing.''

Miku gave me a tight hug. ''I knew you would!'' Gosh, I saw sparkling stars in her teal eyes.

* * *

** ***At home*****

Whenever you went to Miku's, it is always the best to wear trousers or shorts. You don't expect to _read_ or _do quiet activities_ with Miku and Neru. So I decide to wear my white T-shirt with a cute orange on it and a pair of orange shorts. I brought along some clothes for the sleepover. Then I put on my favourite orange stripes sneakers and took my backpack.

''Sis, I'm going!'' I yelled.

''Fine!'' She shouted back and went back giggling on her phone.

I slammed the door behind me.

* * *

** ***Walking to Miku's house*****

''_konna kimochi wa kitto _

_hajimete no koto ka mo shirenai_

_dou shiyo sonna mujaki na me de_

_watashi o minaide…''_

I was humming on my way to Miku's house, you know, singing always keeps me from boredom. (And guess what song is that! :D) Just then, someone bumped on me and I fell right on the floor and the person was on me. To be honest, our position was _so awkward_.

''Hey! Watch your steps!'' I said angrily, trying to push that person away.

I rubbed my back in pain and looked up.

Blond hair tied in a ponytail.

Azure eyes like mine.

A stupid smirk on his face.

How could I not know this idiot? The totally same face I saw on the website today in the library! WHY NOW? WHY TODAY? WHY WHY WHY?!

_Len Kagamine_.

I am going to punch him right in his face.

He is going to hurt me like those boys before.

He's gonna do it.

He's going to… I bit my lips and squeezed my eyes shut.

''Miss, needs help?'' _That_ idiot smiled and offered his hand to me.

''Idiot.'' I muttered under my breath and push him away, then I stood up. I patted the dust on my shorts and glared at the boy. Then I ran all the way to Miku's.

* * *

** ***At Miku's House*****

''Hi Rin! We've prepared all the things! Come in!'' Neru said happily.

''Rin, you look like you've run the marathon. What's up?'' Miku noticed me panting.

''I…I…saw…him just…just…'' I panted heavily.

Miku looked at me and said, 'What happened?'

''Just let Rin comes in first, I think she needs some rest and water.'' Neru suggested.

Miku took me into her house and shared a glance of worry with Neru.

''I saw Len Kagamine.'' I tried my best to said calmly.

Miku showed a glance of horror.

Neru widened her eyes and her mouth hung open.

''And he bumped on me and was _over_ me," Then I tried to use my fingers to imitate the position. "um... Like this, _an awkward position_.''

Miku fainted.

Neru fainted too.

I slammed my forehead,_ these two, seriously_?

* * *

**A/N: Song name revealed! Rin Rin Signal!(Um...I don't know if you guys knew it but it's fine!)**

**Much appreciation if you would hit the review button below!**

**Any comments or constructive criticism is welcomed~**

**I still hope for more improvement actually, any ideas? ._.**

**And pleeeease wait for the updates!**

**Rinnys ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rin: Yoooooooo~Everyone! New chapter!**

**Me: Shouldn't I say that first?**

**Rin: You were always the first! (pouts)**

**Me: Okay okay. Fine, You are the first.**

**Rin: Yay!**

**Neru: I thought you were still worried about the exchanging program just now...**

**Rin: Why you just have to bring that up?**

**Neru: Just curious.**

**Me: Hang on. Readers are waiting! Enjoy~**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any of its characters, although I wish I do.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Nightmare begins and the bitter tears of Rin**

* * *

** Neru's POV**

The exchange program is today! Personally, I was quite excited actually and I am sure Miku was too! But Rin seems like she's going to break down any minute, it must have been a hard thing on her, I guess.

* * *

*****Before class*****

''Rin, it has been a great night, right? We'd have a lot of fun and remembering we went shopping?'' Miku chirped.

Rin lowed down her head and nodded, ''Mmhmm.''

''Rinny~ You look like you haven't been slept for 3 nights!'' I noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

''I was just…''

Before Rin could say anything more, we heard the principle''s announcement, ''All the five exchanged students, PLEASE GO TO THE PRINCIPLE"S OFFICE NOW IMMEDIATELY.'' Ms. Megurine's voice echoed from the speaker.

Rin looked at me. I looked at Miku. Miku looked at Rin.

Then we head for the principle's office.

* * *

*****Principle''s office*****

Miku knocked and turned the doorknob. Then we saw the five boys which we saw on the list last time standing right in front of us. I got a bit shocked that they came here so early. Miku turned to look at the pale white Rin.

''These are Crypton College's chosen exchanged students. Today all of you will be going to show your partner around his school.'' Then Ms. Megurine turned to the boys. ''And you''ll showing your partners her school tomorrow.''

I raised an eyebrow. Things are getting more interesting.

''Now I have made a couple pairings for you. This time the girls will show the boys the way first. Then, switch roles.'' Ms. Megurine looked at us, ''When you hear who your partner is, take him around the school.'' Miku and I nodded in unison.

''Neru Akita and Akaito Shion.'' I raised my hand and the boy with red hair there raised his too. Hmm, interesting. I seldom see people, especially a _guy_ wears a _red_ scarf. Then he stood next to me.

''Miku Hatsune and Kaito Shion.'' The boy with blue hair raised his hand. Wait, _Shion_? Are these guys' brothers? They even wore the same kind of scarf, just the colour is different.

Miku shrugged and then walked towards that boy.

''Miki and Piko Utatane.''

Miki walked shyly to that boy and he was blushing. Aww…they could have been a great couple!

''Tei Sukone and Mikuo Hatsune.''

I saw Mikuo standing next to Tei. Wow, that boy had grown a lot since he was little. Tei keeps staring and smiling sweetly at Mikuo, I got the feeling that she was trying to flirt with him.

''Rin Kagamine and Len Kagamine.''

_Ouch_, my little Rinny seems like she is going to fall down any minute when the smirking Len Kagamine was walking towards her. They seemed so alike! I wondered if that Len Kagamine would look like Rin if he loosens his ponytail.

''Ok, now everyone please be nice and show around the school to your partners. You will meet your teachers at the school playground at lunch.''

Then I turned to look at Akaito. ''Hey, If you don't want to look around, I will just do my own things.''

''Fine.'' He muttered.

I went to the school playground and he followed. I sat on a bench and took out my phone and started to text.

''You are supposed to take me around.''

''You said its fine.''

''Fine.'' Then he took out his phone too and text.

_Boring_. But at least we got something to do.

**Rin''s POV**

So, I am walking with this Len Kagamine. I took him to some classrooms but it wasn''t easy. The girls kept staring at us like a couple and whispered how handsome that Len Kagamine is.

It was quite annoying but he seemed to enjoy the fangirls following him.

''Ok, it's done. If you got any questions, you can ask but I think you''d better handle that.'' I pointed at the bunch of girls behind us.

''You haven't taken me to the garden and the canteen yet!''

''You can find out the answer from your fangirls!'' I snapped.

Then there was a silence.

He walked near me and whispered in my ear, ''Are you jealous?''

_Jealous_.

Who that _idiot_ thinks _he is_?

''You are not that good, you know. I knew someone who is better than you.'' I defended myself with a stupid lie.

''Who is he then?'' He raised his eyebrow.

''Why should I tell you?''

''Because…'' He stopped and leaned closer to me. ''I am going to tell him to leave my Rinny alone.''

RINNY? WHO GAVE HIM THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT? HE'S NOT EVEN MY FRIEND!

''No one let you have the right to call me _Rinny_, you are not even my friend and I'm only being forced to be your partner, also, that person is much better than you, _self-centered idiot_.'' I glared at him. Then I turned my back and started to walk away.

Len Kagamine seemed to be furious after I said my words.

''Fine. Who needs you anyway? And your bow looks stupid.'' He snapped back.

My bow is stupid? The white bow…is my mum's _last_ birthday present to me before she…died. I was a bit hurt but I am not going to show that in front of _him_.

I ran away from the corridor and went to the back of the staircase. I made sure no one is there. Then I sat down and took off my white bow.

It was still white and soft.

* * *

** ***Flashback*****

''My Rinners looked as pretty as usual!'' Lily exclaimed.

''Of course, I told you the white bow would match!'' My dad, Leon chuckled.

I was 4 years old at that time and I danced in front of the mirror after my mum put the bow on my head.

''I want a bow too!'' Lenka pouted.

''Darling, you look prettier in a ponytail because your hair is long!'' Lily smiled.

So the white bow became my trademark and Lenka''s always ties her hair in ponytail.

** ***Flashback ends*****

* * *

''Mum, dad…'' I murmured and tears started to fall from my eyes.

I hugged my knees together and sobbed.

That Len Kagamine can speak whatever he wants, but he DOESN'T insult my bow like this. IT IS NOT STUPID!

His ponytail would be more stupid if my bow is stupid.

He is just as mean as those people in my kindergarten.

* * *

*****Flashback*****

''HAHA! Come and get it if you can!''

''Your bow is too childish! Throw it away!''

''That''s right! Let''s play 'Catch' together!''

The boys stole my bow and threw it in the air. I was too short and I could not get it. I tried to jump up to get it.

''Please give it back to me, I have to keep it clean!'' I sobbed and begged them.

''Clean? You gave me the idea!'' Then a boy threw it down the ground and stepped on it.

''PLEASE NO!'' I used my strength to shout.

''Hahaha… Come and try to take it!''

''Take the dirty bow!''

''Hahahahaha…''

After a while, the boys got bored and threw the dirty bow back to me. I hugged it tightly and cried out loud. My tears fell down on the bow.

** ***Flashback ends*****

* * *

My tears fell down on the bow, just like when I am small. Then I could heard Miku and Neru''s chatting.

''Can you see Rin, Miku?''

''No, I am finding her! She was gone just now.''

''I thought she is with the Len Kagamine.''

''I don't think so.''

I sniffed loudly and they noticed.

Miku walked near to the staircase.

''Rin, is it you?'' She whispered.

''Miku, I am here.'' I replied, still sniffing.

''We are so worried!'' Neru frowned.

''I am sorry.'' I rubbed my eyes.

''That _jerk_ made you cry?'' Miku pointed at Len Kagamine over there.

I nodded.

''I must beat him up then for making our Rinny cries.'' Miku raised her fist, ready to fight.

But a voice disrupted, ''Hey girls! Remember me?''

We looked at the same direction together and saw Mikuo with Miku's partner, the blue hair guy, Kaito Shion, right?

''Hey Mikuo.'' I rubbed my tears away and stood up from the ground.

''You all haven't been growing since I left!'' He patted our heads.

''It's just because you''re not normal.'' Miku pouted.

''Little sister got jealous of my height'' Mikuo pointed at Miku and showed to Kaito and Kaito giggled.

''I'm Kaito! You must be Rin and Neru! Nice to meet you and do you want ice cream?'' he said cheerfully like a kid. Wow, amazing. He must be the same kind like Miku. And _ice cream_…? Did I hear anything wrong?

''Ohhh, nice to meet you too.'' I shook hands with him.

''How's your partner going?'' Mikuo asked.

''Well, Akaito and I were texting all the time and I saw Miku there, so I said I''ll leave him alone. He nodded so I just stayed with Miku.'' Neru said.

''You're with my brother!'' Kaito exclaimed. ''Remember don'ttake any food from him, they are all _extra super spicy_ with chilis.''

''I knew that already. I asked him for a candy and I ran right to the washroom after I chewed it in my mouth.'' Neru groaned.

''How about you, Rin?''

''Don't mention that idiot.'' I frowned.

''Don't mind Len. He's always like that because he's always proud of his fangirls.'' Kaito pointed out.

''That explains all that behavior.'' I rolled my eyes. ''Mikuo, you haven't said anything.''

''Do you know how hard to get away from that grip of the Tei girl? She just clings on my arm like we were a couple.'' Mikuo groaned. ''You can see how hard she squeezed my arm. I thought my arm was going to break.'' He lift up his sleeves and we saw a faint red mark on his arm.

''Poor Mikuo, you got the wrong girl.'' Neru said.

''Tei is the clingiest girl in the school. She flirts with every boy she saw.'' I added.

''Guys, are you free this weekend? I want to go shopping.'' Miku suggested.

''Sure, I got nothing to do.'' I nodded.

''I am going.'' Neru said.

''Sis, bring me too, Aunt sweet Ann's fridge is out of leeks.'' Mikuo raised his hand.

Leeks, the hatsunes' love for _leeks_ is as much as my love for _oranges, _but oranges are better! What do you think? Oranges are better, right? I knew it.

''Can I come too? I wanna buy ice cream!'' Kaito asked.

''Ok, we can go to the park also.'' Miku grinned.

Everyone seemed very happy, and we are going to visit Crypton College tomorrow. With my best friends with me, I hope it will be fine. And I wish most of the boys there would be nice and friendly, at least someone like Mikuo and Kaito.

* * *

**A/N: Much appreciation if you would hit the review button below!**

**Any comments or constructive criticism is welcomed~**

**Rinnys ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Len: New chapter, everyone!**

**Rin: We're finally friends?(raise eyebrow)**

**Me: Didn't you like it?**

**Rin: Well, yes, no, I mean NO! What am I talking about?!**

**Me: I'm glad you like it.**

**Rin: I told you I DO NOT! When did I say that?**

**Len: Am I...being left out?**

**Me: Kind of, s****orry Len. (pats Len's shoulder) Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Broken glass creates new friendship**

* * *

** ***Arriving at Crypton College*****

**Rin's POV**

_A beautiful morning! Here I come, Crypton College! I am going to ruin your place, WATCH OUT…because Rin Kagamine, the boy killer is going to snap you all like twigs! Hahahahahaha…_

''Rin! RIN!'' Miku pushed me. ''Wake up! We are in front of the school gate and you kept on laughing like you are insane!''

''Ow! I am just thinking something.'' I realized we had arrived at Crypton College.

Neru walked in first, leading Miku and me. I can see we are surrounding by bunches of boys. They were all staring at us like aliens and whispered something to each others' ears and giggled. _Whatever_.

We went to the principle's office and knocked. We opened the door and saw a man with long purple hair sitting on a chair. He saw us and jumped up from his chair.

''You must be Luka's students! You don't really need to knock. I'm glad you like here! Feel free to look around here, my boys are waiting for you! You're GONNA LOVE HERE!''

He squeezed our hands and shook.

''I'm Gakupo Kamui, principle of this school. I'm going to introduce you to the school later, but for now, please allow my boys to show you around!'' He was talking so fast, probably because he was too happy.

_Wow_. It's totally different from our school. No matter it's the principle or students. They're all so free. I mean, you can even walk straight into the principle's office _without_ knocking, but I prefer staying with the rules.

Neru walked to Akaito and they both shared a glance. Then they walked to the playground together and took out their phones together.

Hey, when did they start to have _such understanding_ towards each other?

Miku and Kaito seemed to be getting along well. How I admire them!

Miki waved to me and I waved back. She went with Piko.

Then Tei walked past me and used her shoulder to bump on me purposely. Mikuo looked at me with a weary look and I rolled my eyes, but I still can't help to giggle when Mikuo's arm being squeezed by Tei again.

The last one is Len Kagamine. THAT IDIOT, I AM NOT GOING TO LET HIM SAY MY BOW IS STUPID AGAIN!

I glared at him and walked out of the office with Len following me behind. I took a look at the classrooms and gardens, and I went to the playground.

Most of the boys are running, shouting and playing basketball. Wow, I'd better hurry, I don't want to get shoot by those balls.

I was just about to turn around, a orange ball was flying right to my face.

OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO, MY FACE! MY EYES! NONONONONONONONO!

But the ball was flying to me…

A sudden force suddenly push me away from the ball, the pushing was so fast and in such a great force, I was sent through flying to the window next to me!

GOSH, the window is 1000 TIMES WORSE THAN THE BALL!

But it was still too late, my whole body slammed on the window and the window was broken, of course. Thousand pieces of broken glass fell down on me. Luckily, I am facing down so my eyes were not hurt but I can still feel the pain all over me. And I think some even stuck on my leg. WHY THEY JUST HAD TO BUILD WINDOWS THAT ARE SO LOW!

I could feel everyone staring at me, I was covered in broken pieces of glass. I tried to sit up and looked around. Then I turned to look at my leg covered in blood and glass pieces. OUCH, THAT IS SO PAINFUL! Blood keeps rushing out from my leg.

''RIN! RIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU TRYING TO SUICIDE?'' I could heard Miku's screaming.

Neru ran to me and said, ''I am calling the ambulance.''

Miku looked at my bloody leg, ''GOSH, YOU ARE LOSSING TOO MUCH BLOOD!''

I smiled weakly at Miku. Miku tried to help me to take out the broken glass but it just got too painful that I gave a scream. The scene started to get blurry and I can't see clearly anymore.

''Let me carry her.'' A cold voice rang next to me.

''Are you sure?'' I heard Neru's suspicious voice.

''Yes. I am taking her to the hospital _NOW_.''

''If you promise to keep her safe, I have to report to the teacher.''

The last thing I saw is someone carrying me to a white room.

* * *

*****At the playground*****

**Tei's POV**

So the Rin girl is going to hospital? Good for her, she was getting too much boys' attention, now everyone can pay attention _only_ to me. I am now the number _one_.

What an easy job to send her away! Just blackmail someone to throw a ball to her and I could just push her easily to the window. Hahaha but no one noticed for sure because I have disguised myself as a boy!

What a relief when that Rin girl was gone! Now I could share the spotlight with myself only.

But my plan still had a tiny failure. I have flirted with almost every boy in this school now but my target is Len Kagamine, the smartest and hottest guy in this school. Who knows he would want to stay with the Rin girl at hospital! Anyway, I could still have my chance during the school ball next week.

* * *

** ***At the hospital*****

** Rin's POV**

My head hurts, so does my leg. I opened my eyes and saw my two legs wrapped in bandages. I tried to move them but it just hurts more.

''Don't try to move. You will get hurt.''

I looked around and saw Len Kagamine sitting next to me. He looked really tired. Why he was here?

''How long have I been out?''

Len Kagamine raised an eyebrow, ''3 days.''

3 days?! WHAT! I HAVE MISSED ALL MY CLASSES AND NOTES AND…

Then I noticed that no one was here except Len Kagamine. Who brought me here, actually? Miku? Neru? Mikuo? Then I looked at Len. No way he will…

''Who brought me here?''

''Me, of course. Who can you see in this room?''

REALLY?! THE ONE WHO JUST INSULTED MY PRECIOUS BOW SAVED ME? Wait a minute... Then I noticed Len was actually closing his eyes.

''Hey! Um... You looked like you haven't slept.''

''I haven't.'' he answered.

Well, although I hate boys, I think... Um... Maybe I should thank him?

''You're awake, miss? I have to tell the doctor!'' A nurse with green hair came in. ''And here's your breakfast!''

''Thanks a lot! I am Rin.'' I smiled.

''Hi Rin! I'm Gumi! You really have a good boyfriend, he was sooo worried!'' Gumi chirped.

''HE'S _NOT_ MY BOYFRIEND!'' I almost screamed out loud.

''Ok ok. Patients need rest~!'' she smiled and sang as she got out of the room.

I peeped at Len Kagamine, who was sitting there and he was blushing a bit after hearing what Gumi said just now, he seemed cute when he blush, I wonder…

NONONO! WHAT DID I SAY? HE'S NOT CUTE! HE'S N-O-T! I DID NOT SAY A WORD!

I took a look at my tray and saw a banana.

I handed it to him, ''Eat something.''

He looked at me curiously but took it, ''Thanks.'' And he started to peel it.

An awkward silence.

''I'm sorry what I said to you before. I think it's a bit too hurt to you...And Mikuo had told me the whole thing about you crying, and he got angry with me. Um... You see, I am just…not feeling well that day. And your bow is not stupid, it's actually quite cute. So um... Can you forgive me? '' He looked down at his hands.

I was surprised that he would say sorry to me, I didn't expect that.

I looked away from him and said quietly, ''I am sorry too, I shouldn't say something so rude and…the accident before too.''

''We are even?'' He offered his hand to me.

''Yeah, I think so.'' I smiled.

Maybe Len Kagamine has a friendly side actually, or I was just being to harsh on boys... Maybe I can be... NONONONO! Don't get me wrong! I mean nothing, I am just appreciating Len's apologize!

''You seemed to hate boys a lot, can you tell me why?'' he suddenly asked.

I looked at him. Am I going to tell him? Am I not?

''I…''

''It's ok if you don't want to.'' But I heard slight disappointment in his voice.

''I am just a bit sensitive to the topic. I, um...'' Then I touched my bow.

He noticed and asked, ''Related to it?'' He pointed at the bow.

''Um...Kind of. A present from mum.''

''No wonder you treasure it so much. Your mum must love you a lot.''

Did I heard jealousy in his voice? Or was I just having hallucinations?

''You got family problems? You seemed upset?'' I tried to sound curious.

He took another bite on the banana and said, ''Mmmhmm.''

''Can you... tell me? And, of course, you can ignore me if you want to. Just curious.'' I got a sudden interest in Len's family.

Len grinned, ''You tell yours first, then I will tell mine.''

WHAT! I should have known it! BOYS ARE just BOYS! But... I am really curious about it. Maybe I should tell him, just make sure he will keep his mouth shut, then I guess it will be okay.

''You promise it. If you don't say yours later...'' I glared at him. ''You will regret it.''

''Fine. Fine.'' He nodded sarcastically.

I took a deep breath and started to tell him about my childhood ''accident''.

...

...

.'…so you see why I hate boys so much.'.

Len sighed and said, ''I am sorry, Rin. I don't know all about that.''

''It's fine. Everything has past.'' I smiled.

''But you don't hate Mikuo and Kaito.'' Len pointed out.

''Mikuo is Miku's brother and my childhood friend. Kaito is nice and kind so I think he's not bad.''

''Not every boy is bad…''I heard him murmured.

''Did you say something?''

''Oh, I mean, no, I am just talking to myself.''

Maybe I can be friends with him. Len Kagamine seemed nice actually. Maybe I'm just too afraid about the past. I should ask him.

''Can we be friends?''

''Can we be friends?''

We said in unison.

We looked at each other and laughed out loud. Well, so now I made a new friend, right? And somehow, he made me feel like I have been free of something which has been restraining me for long.

''Hey! Don't think I forget it! You still haven't said yours!'' I remembered the "promise" we made minutes ago and I pulled his sleeve.

''Ok, ok, I will tell you. Just let go of my sleeve.''

I let go and sat up straight, eager to hear his story.

* * *

**A/N: Much appreciation if you hit the review button below!**

**Any comments or constructive criticism is welcomed~**

**Rinnys ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I updated the story again!**

**Len: You should be.**

**Me: I am! I tried my best to type it already! You know, your story is really long...**

**Rin: Len, are you really a ...**

**Len: DON'T SAY IT! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!**

**Rin: Fine. I will keep my mouth shut.**

**Len: Ok! So enjoy the chapter, you guys!...Rin? We're supposed to say it together.**

**Rin: I am keeping my mouth shut.**

**Len: Whatever.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The school prince's childhood and confusions**

* * *

*****Still at the hospital*****

**Rin's POV**

Len looked at me and smiled.

''I am a stepchild.''

Stepchild. _Stepchild_. Mmmhmm.

...

WHAT! LEN KAGAMINE IS A STEPCHILD? DID I HEARD ANYTHING WRONG?

Len must have noticed my widened eyes and sighed. ''I just knew this _would_ happened. Should I stop and just let the patient rest?''

''Don't mind me! Just say it! Continue the thing please!''

Len giggled at me behaviour and continued,

''When I was 4, my mum died because of a serious fever.'' I felt sorry for him.

''I am sorry. I shouldn't bring that up.''

''It's fine. You told me your story too, right? And should I continued?''

I nodded. What's Len Kagamine's family like? It sounds more interesting now. Len shook his head and gave me a look, which I would say it's a ''Are you listening or not' look. Len continued the story.

* * *

*****Len's Flashback*****

''My dad was married to another woman again. That woman had a child too so she brought him to my home too. First, I was actually quite excited to see my new mother and my new brother too. I thought they were nice and they would love me as my own mother did.

But I was wrong. Well, my brother was nice to me and shared everything with me, but not my stepmother. She hated me a lot. Every time, when my dad was out, she would scold me as much as she can. She would hit me for no reasons and kept yelling and screaming at me. She prevented me to play with my brother and called me a freak. Even when my dad was at home, she would say something bad about me in front of my dad and made up stories.

I tried to tell my dad what happened but he just told me to behave well. I hate my stepmother a lot. One day, she started to shout at me again. I was getting used to it so I pretend it's nothing. But then she started to insult my mother and me, saying her bad things. My anger boiled inside me.

EVERYONE CAN INSULT OR HIT ME OR SCOLD ME, BUT NO ONE DID THIS TO MY MOTHER!

I felt my limit had broken and I walked towards her and pushed her and she hit the table. She seemed shocked that I would actually attack her. Then she screamed for help and struggled. We kept on struggling and pulling each other, until my dad came home. He took me to my room and looked at me coldly and locked me in my room.

I felt so unwanted and useless, I tried to open the door but I couldn't. I cried for the whole day until someone knocked on my door.

''Len, I stole the keys from dad's room. Mum and Dad were gone now.'' I heard my brother called softly outside. He opened the door quickly and got in. I didn't know what to do, I just hugged him tightly and cried.

Suddenly we heard noises, my stepmother and my dad had come home early and they called for my brother. My brother was shocked and whispered to me, 'Climb out of the window now! I would lie to them that you had gone!' I looked at my brother with tears in my eyes, but my brother just pushed me to the window.

''Go now! If they find out, you would have to stay here forever!'' I climbed out of the window and run as fast as I could. Tears kept flowing down my cheeks but I kept on running until I found a school nearby. The principle was kind and decided to let me live with another student, who is also having a similar case like me. So I grew up and studied at there until now."

*****Flashback ends*****

* * *

When Len finished his story, I was totally shocked. HOW IN THE WORLD I KNEW HE GOT SUCH A TERRIBLE CHILDHOOD?

Len saw my face and chuckled.

''You looked like you have heard a ghost story.''

''It is a ghost story!'' I tried to protest.

''I guess yours is worse than mine.''

''No! Yours is worse... NO! I mean, of course not! Mine is a thousand times worse than you!'' I shouted.

''Seems like someone has recovered already.''

''I am still the patient! I haven't recovered yet, you see, I am still in bandages!'' I showed him my bandaged hand.

''But your voice is hundred times louder than the loudest teacher in the world!'' he exclaimed.

''WHO SAID THAT! I NEVER...'' Then I realized I was actually shouting and I immediately covered my mouth.

Len shook his head and sighed, ''That''s exactly what I'm talking about.''

''Aaaaarrrrrgghhh.'' I growled and picked up a pillow and threw it to Len. Len caught it and threw it back to me right into my face. I took another pillow and threw it back in rage.

''Take that! Len Kagamine! You are going to regret it!''

''Are you kidding me? You missed every single time!''

''NOT THIS TIME!''

''LET'S SEE THEN!''

''I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!''

''DON'T CRY LIKE A BABY IF YOU LOSE!''

A pillow fight had started in the hospital.

* * *

*****Crypton College*****

**Len's POV**

Rin can finally get out of the hospital. She seemed eager to meet her friends and I felt happy for her too. After all, she's my friend, right?

I brought Rin to my school then to her friends. They were so surprised that Rin and I actually became friends and they looked like they got a lot of questions to ask Rin. So I left them alone and started to head back to Vocaloid Academy.

Suddenly, someone pulled my hand. I turned around to see Rin smiling, ''Thank you for everything.''

''You're welcome.'' I grinned at her.

Then she let go of my hand and turned back to her friends. She seemed to be having a great time with her friends. I secretly put an orange in her bag today, she haven't eaten breakfast today. I guess she would be hungry later.

I looked up at the sky. Then I felt like someone was watching me behind somewhere. Whatever, it must be my hallucination.

Being friends with Rin is a great thing.

Her sunny blond hair, azure eyes and bright smile always make me feel happy. To be honest, I really enjoyed the time when we were shouting and yelling in the hospital. But I think it's more than happy, it's kind of fluttering feeling. I've hanged out with tons of beautiful girls before but I felt nothing like this. I mean, no offence here, Rin was short, flat-chested, and had a sense of violence? Especially to me. But I don't really hate her for hitting me and scolding me. On the contrary, I felt happy.

Don't get me the wrong way. I am _not_ some crazy guys who are masochist. I only felt like this when Rin did it.

On the way to Vocaloid Academy, I kept on thinking about it. Then I had the worst thought in my head, which I'd never thought of that before.

Somewhere deep inside me tells me that I don't just like Rin.

Even I cannot believe it, me, Len Kagamine, Crypton College's school prince is falling for someone.

I am falling for _Rin Kagamine_.

I _love_ Rin.

* * *

*****Vocaloid Academy*****

I kept thinking about my affections towards Rin on the way to Vocaloid Academy. I just can't believe it! What am I thinking?

''Yo Len! Watch your steps!'' Mikuo slapped my shoulder.

''Oh. Didn't see I have passed the school.''

''You were acting weird. What's up?''

''Nothing.''

''Seriously? I can see through you.'' Mikuo pointed at his eyes.

''Nothing. I told you, _nothing_.''

I tried to ignore Mikuo but he just kept asking about it. How in the world will I tell him? My affections for Rin? NO WAY, because big-mouthed Mikuo would spread the news to the whole school in a minute. What would I look like, especially in front of my fan girls? A love sick boy? HELL NO.

Mikuo followed me inside to the 'new school'. I could see girls gossiping around and giggled. I appreciate my fan girls but that could be annoying sometimes.

''We've been waiting!'' Kaito waved at us. Besides him, Piko and Akaito were there too. I waved and ran to them.

''I thought you were inside the classroom already!'' Mikuo exclaimed.

''The brunette told us to wait outside here. We've got to do self-introductions _again_.'' Akaito grunted.

''Self-introduction, yeah, not good, not good.'' Piko murmured. Too bad for Piko, he was really shy, and a self-introduction would probably made him nervous to death.

We all waited in silence.

''Anyone wants ice cream?'' Kaito suggested.

I rolled my eyes. That man, eats ice cream _every single day_. I mean, I can see him with a different ice cream cone every time. I like ice cream, but I just don't know what so fascinating about it. Bananas are much more amazing, compared to ice cream.

''Please come in!'' We heard a woman's voice called from the classroom.

I pushed Mikuo, Mikuo pushed Kaito, Kaito pushed Akaito, Akaito pushed Piko. Poor Piko. The poor boy blushed furiously as him came into the classroom. We followed him. I saw the exciting looks on the girls' faces. Fan girls. Bunches of fan girls. Good.

''G-Good morn-ning, everyo-one. I a-am P-Piko U-Uta-tane. N-Nice to m-m-eet you a-all. I w-wish we w-would get a-a-along w-w-well.'' Piko said nervously. Sweat dripped down Piko's face. Then Piko walked to us and hid behind me.

''Nice one, Piko. It's not that bad.'' I whispered.

''I am nervous again...'' He whispered back and buried himself behind us.

The next one is Akaito. Then it's Kaito. The girls laughed when he asked if anyone wants ice cream. That idiot! It's not the right time for this!

Mikuo went up and bowed, 'I am Mikuo! Nice to meet you all. I am sure we'll be friends with each other very soon.' Then he gave a smile. The girls gave a 'ooooooohhh' fan girl scream when Mikuo smiled. Damn you Mikuo! You don't steal my fans! I should be the one who gained it! I glared at Mikuo and Mikuo winked.

I walked up in my best pose and gave everyone my best smile. ''I am Len Kagamine! Hope to get along with you all and I'm sure we'll have a great time together.'' The whole class' eyes turned into hearts immediately. I smirked at Mikuo and Mikuo pretended he cannot see anything.

Then a girl raised up her hand, the brunette, I mean, Ms. Meiko asked, ''Any questions?''

The girl blushed and asked shyly, ''Do you have a girlfriend, Len-san?''

''Um... This question...''

Then the girls besides her started to protest and a bunch of girls suddenly surrounded us and kept asking questions. Kaito tried to push away some girls, Mikuo tried his best to tell them to stay calm, Akaito was still as calm as usual, even the girls were around him. Poor Piko was being squeezed by the girl, but the worse one is me, I guess.

The girls kept examined me like I am a toy. They grabbed my tie, squeezed my hand and pulled my ponytail. Ouch ouch ouch...

''GIRLS! GO BACK TO YOUR SEATS! PLEASE BE NICE TO OUR NEW CLASSMATES!'' Ms. Meiko slammed her sake bottle on the desk and yelled.

Wow. The girls went back to their seats immediately. I fixed my ponytail and my tie. Those girls... I preferred the way Rin treated me, it's better...

WHAT AM I TALKING? WHY DID I BRING UP THAT?

Why I am always thinking of Rin?

Am I really that love sick?

* * *

**A/N: Much appreciation if you would hit the review button below!**

**Any comments or constructive criticism is welcomed~**

**I am waiting for your thoughtful reviews!**

**Rinnys ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I am trying my best to update but school stuff is keeping me back. Please enjoy the story!**

**Rin: School stuff? I bet mine is worse than yours.**

**Me: No way! Mine is worse!**

**Rin: Hey! Yours is only minor things, but mine is not!**

**Me: Fine. (turns around)**

**Rin: Where are you going? (trying to catch up) Oh, I almost forgot. Enjoy the chapter~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Rin had the first taste of Tei's revenge**

* * *

**Len's POV**

''Bro, are you fine? You looked like you choked.'' Mikuo patted my shoulder.

''I am.''

''That's your fault. You attracted those girls to here.''

''You admit I am attractive.''

''I'd never say that, _Narcissist_.''

''Admit it, _leek freak_.''

''Leeks are good.''

''So are bananas.''

''Bananas are no as good as leeks.''

''Leeks are...''

''Okay, you two. Stop it. It's not the right time to argue about leeks and bananas.'' Kaito pulled away me and Mikuo. Ms. Meiko showed us our seats and I took my seat. I peeked inside the drawer and saw a orange notebook.

Rin Kagamine.

Gosh, I am sitting in Rin's seat. Then I noticed that we all were actually sitting our partners' seats.

I could see the others were doing the same like me too. Akaito got several mobile phones, Kaito found a leek, Piko pulled out a cherry handkerchief. Then I looked at Mikuo. Mikuo looked at me too and made a disgusted face. I made a confused look and Mikuo pulled out a handful of notes. I tried to give a close look while Ms. Meiko wasn't looking. Oh my goodness. WHAT ARE THESE? LOVE NOTES? Each note was written to a different person. Mikuo shook his head and I gave him a pitied look.

''KAGAMINE! HATSUNE! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?'' The brunette's voice boomed.

''Er...nothing. We're...um...just thinking.'' Mikuo replied.

''PAY ATTENTION IS CLASS, PLEASE!''

''Yeah, sure. Um... We will.''

Meiko gave us a suspicious look and continued writing on the blackboard. Mikuo put the notes carefully back to the drawer. Who's Mikuo's partner? The one... I remember! The girl who was called Tei Sukone! She didn't give me a good impression anyway.

''KAGAMINE! DO YOU WANT DETENTION?'' Ms. Meiko almost threw her sake bottle to me.

''I AM SORRY! Ms. Meiko!'' I shouted nervously and stood up immediately.

''NO SHOUTING IN MY CLASS! AND DON'T EVER TRY TO DREAM IN CLASS!''

''OF COURSE! Ms. Meiko! I will pay MORE AND MORE AND MORE attention in class!'' I shouted.

''DIDN'T I JUST TOLD YOU NOT TO SHOUT?''

* * *

*****Crypton College*****

*****Lunch*****

**Rin's POV**

''Rin, are you really going out with Len?''

''How come your relationship has improved so fast?''

''Rinny, is there something you are not telling?''

Jeez. These girls kept asking me questions about Len! I mean, we're just friends! Friends only! And these people were thinking that we're in a relationship! But actually, to be really honest, I actually somehow doubt about it.

''I told you there's nothing! We were just being friends with each other! What's the matter?''

Miku and Neru gave me disappointed glances and went back eating their lunch. Finally, I got some peace. I opened my lunchbox and started to eat.

''Please look over here, students!'' I glanced at the stage and saw the purple haired principle jumped onto it and grabbed the microphone.

''As you all knew, we're holding a school ball next week with Vocaloid Academy because the principles of both school agreed to improve the relationships between the students from both schools! It's better to be friends with each other than being rivals, am I correct, students?'' Gakupo announced proudly.

School ball? Damn it. I totally forgot about that thing. I do not know how to dance and I hate dancing. Why they just have to hold this ridiculous thing?

''And I supposed you all have found you partners, please try to be nice to them! I don't want to receive any complaints!'' He added. ''You will get more information from your class teacher after lunch.''

''Rinny~ who is your partner?'' Miku squealed.

''Probably Len.'' Neru smirked.

''NO, OF COURSE.'' I felt my face heated up. Why would I choose Len? And why would Len choose me too? He probably would choose other pretty girls... Then I felt a pang of jealousy when I got the thought of Len and some other girls dancing.

''Hey, Miks. Who are you going to dance with?'' Neru asked.

''Um...'' Miku blushed. Hmm, who is she planning to dance with, amyways? ''Kaito, I guess.''

So, it is Kaito? Well, they go perfectly for each other. Leek freak and ice cream addict.

''Neru, who's your partner?'' I asked.

Neru looked away to hide her blush. ''A-a-a-kaito, I don't know! DON'T ASK ME!''

Aww, it's so cute to see both of them blush! I can imagine they are dancing with their partners, and Len and I would...

Hey! That's NONE of Len's business! I am going to find... Who am I going to find anyways? The only boys I knew now only left Piko and Mikuo, but Piko is going with Miki, so I am going with Mikuo then! Mikuo would agree, right? I touched the bag beside me and felt a lump. What's that?

I opened it and saw an orange. Who put it there? I don't remember putting an orange in my bag. But if someone puts it in there, I'll eat it anyway. Orange is my favourite food, after all! I shrugged and started to peel it.

* * *

*****After School*****

''Bye, Miku! Bye, Neru! I'm going to find someone!''

''Is it the schoool ball thing?'' Neru chuckled.

''Probably. Rinny's going to find her partner.'' Miku shrugged.

I ran all the way to Vocaloid Academy. I have got to ask Mikuo before someone asked him, or I am going to be alone! And this is going to be awkward if everyone sees me dancing with no one! I reached Vocaloid Academy and saw Mikuo and Len walking together. I hid myself behind a wall and listened.

''I don't know what to do, Mikuo. I am feeling weird.''

''Len, you have to ask her. You can't deny you feelings.''

_Feelings_? Len got feelings for someone? Who is it? I felt a bit uncomfortable.

''I am afraid she won't accept and go with other people instead.''

''That's why you got to ask her and tell her how you feel!''

''Are you sure?''

''When did I lie to you? C'mon, we'll discuss about it later.'' Mikuo wrapped his arm on Len's shoulder and they walked away.

Len got someone he likes? Is it his fan girl? How's she like? I got a sick feeling in my stomach. Maybe I'll ask Mikuo tomorrow. Len...

Fine, I admit it. I like Len. I feel jealous when other girls are around him. Every time I see Len, I got a fluttering feeling inside me. Is this what they called _love_? I am not sure.

I walked slowly on my way back to my home. Then someone called out my name.

''Isn't that Rin Kagamine? Why are you walking from Vocaloid Academy?''

I looked at the person who just called out my name loudly. Tei Sukone. Why does that girl always bother me? I walked past her.

''Tei Sukone. I am not in the mood to talk with you now.''

''Oh, how disappointing! Was someone being rejected?'' Tei Sukone snickered.

''That's none of your business.'' I said coldly.

''So I'm correct! The top 1 of Vocaloid Academy has been rejected!''

''Tei Sukone. I warned you that it's none of your concern about this.''

Tei smiled. ''Unfortunately, I am going to ask someone too! It might be your friend, Mikuo or the new sweet friend of yours, Len Kagamine.''

''I don't care who you ask, but I just want to remind you that I _always_ win.'' Then I turned my back and walked away, ignoring her.

''Maybe not this time.'' Tei sneered. ''I bet you know nothing about your injury days before, right?'' I stopped walking and stared at Tei.

''It's a surprise that you can't figure that out with your super clever brain.'' I opened my eyes wide. ''It's me.'' Tei smiled. ''I pushed you to the window.''

''So it's you, Tei? Why you have to do that?'' I demanded.

''Easy question. I am jealous.''

''Jealous doesn't mean you have to cause other to be injured! You do not care about anyone but only yourself! How could you do that?''

''You are always in the spotlight, of course you won't know anything.'' Tei walked forward.

''What do you want?''

Tei gripped my hand which was still in bandages. I winced in pain. My hand was still injured , after all!

''Let go of me, Tei!'' I yelled.

''Not until I see you cry in pain and beg me to let go of your hand.'' I couldn't see Tei's face as her hair covered her eyes. Her grip went harder and I could feel her fingernails clutching my wound.

''LET GO OF MY HAND NOW, TEI!'' I screamed.

''No way, I am going to stay here and see you suffer.'' Tei looked at me and laughed softly.

I tried to struggle but the more I tried, the more I felt the pain. Then I heard footsteps nearby. I think Tei heard it too and she loosens her grip instantly. ''Rin Kagamine, don't think you can get away from me now means you can forever. If you tell this to any of your stupid friends, you will surely regret it.'' Then Tei disappeared behind a bush.

I leaned on the wall and checked my hand. The wound was covered in blood. I slipped my backpack on the ground and took out some bandages. I carefully took away the bandage with blood and changed to a new one.

I took out my scissors and began to snip the bandage. Just then, someone shouted out loud, ''RIN KAGAMINE!'' I was shocked and dropped my scissors and the sharp side touched the fragile skin on the wound and made it bleed more.

''Who''s that?'' I muttered silently and took out more bandages.

A shadow appeared and ran towards me. It was Len. I thought he went another way. Len saw my bloody hand and gave a shriek, ''WHAT ARE YOU DOING?''

''Shut up! It's your fault! Who tells you to shout when I am trying to snip the bandage?'' I said angrily.

''I am sorry. I went to CryptonCollege to find you but Miku said you went to VocaloidAcademy, so I went to there but I saw no one. Then I followed the road to here and saw you.'' Len said guiltily with a worried look on his face. ''And I thought someone's here just now?''

''Oh, that's no one! That's me only!'' I said loudly.

''Um, okay then. Do you need any help?''

''It's fine. I'm finished.'' I stood up and packed the things back to my backpack.

''Do you want me to bring you home?'' Len asked in concern.

''Um... That would...'' I stammered. I know I am screaming ''YES'' inside but I tried to stay cool.

''It's okay if you felt inconvenient, just want to make sure you're fine.'' Len smiled.

''I guess it's fine with me, but I don't want to trouble you.''

''It's no trouble, Mikuo won't mind about it.'' Len said.

''Mikuo?'' I raised an eyebrow. ''What's with Mikuo?''

''Oh, I forgot to tell you. I am actually living with Mikuo and his aunt, and I have gone to study overseas with Mikuo before too!'' Len said. ''You know, um, I'm living with him since I've got...kicked out.'' Then Len's face darkened.

''Oh, I didn't know that! Mikuo didn't say so! Hahahahaha!'' I tried to change the subject by laughing like an idiot.

Len looked at me and started to laugh too. Then we stopped laughing until our stomachs ached.

''So, would you like me to bring you home, _hime-sama_?'' Len smirked.

''There's no _hime-sama_ here.'' I hit Len's head lightly and we shared a laugh together.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews! I LOVE REVIEWS!**

**Much appreciation if you would hit the review button below!**

**Any comments or constructive criticism is welcomed~**

**Rinnys ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: UPDATES HERE, FINALLY!**

**Rin: Readers are waiting for too long. (Raises eyebrow)**

**Me: I am trying to make the chapters longer!**

**Rin: Longer? Fine, I'll see.**

**Me: You'll love it. (Smirks)**

**Rin: ... (Turns away with an annoying expression)**

**Me: Hey! What does that mean? (Protests) Anyway, enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Dressing Rin up is not as easy as you think**

* * *

** ***At Rin's home*****

**Rin's POV**

Len brought me back in front of my house and waved goodbye to me. I waved and shouted ''Thank you!'' and pushed the door.

**''**Sis, I-AM-BACK!'' I yelled to the living room.

Lenka took a look from the kitchen and said, ''Good to see you, Miku and Neru had come over here.''

Miku? Neru? Oh my goodness, I got explanations to do. Bless me.

''RIN KAGAMINE? You are back? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING AT THIS HOUR?'' I heard Miku's shrieking from my bedroom.

I rushed to my room and kicked open the door. ''Why are you in my bedroom?'' I shouted. Miku crossed her arms and Neru looked up from her phone.

''Explanations, Rin Kagamine. I need_ explanations_.''

''I told you, NOTHING HAPPENS!'' I yelled. I don't want Miku and Neru or any of my friends to know about Tei.

_If you tell this to any of your stupid friends, you will surely regret it._

Tei's voice echoed in my mind which made me shivered. Who knows if Tei could hurt my friends? Maybe it's only a threat, but what if it's true? I don't take risks.

''Nothing? What's those bandages then?'' Miku asked.

''I tripped on to the floor!''

''A trip won't hurt like this!'' Miku protested.

''I told you! NOTHING is NOTHING! Why you just don't trust me?'' I cried out loud.

''Okay, stop it. Miku, let's just leave it a while, maybe Rin got her own things to do. Rin, we trust you, we're just worried about you, but if you got any problems, just tell us. We'll always be by your side.'' Neru stood up and separated us, and gave me a concerned look.

Then there was a silence.

''I'm sorry, Rin. I am just worried about you. I don't want you to get hurt.'' Miku apologized first.

I felt guilty. I don't want to lie to my best friends but I don't want them to get hurt too. ''I am sorry, too. I... shouldn't make you...'' Before I could finish, Miku squeezed me in a tight hug.

''We're still friends, Rin?''

''Best, best friends indeed.'' I smiled and hugged back.

Then we heard Lenka calling from the kitchen, ''Dinner's ready!''

Miku, Neru and I went down at once and Lenka smiled, ''Wanna stay for dinner here, you guys?''

''Sure, thanks Lenka!'' Neru and Miku smiled.

Then we sat around the dining table and started to eat. Lenka asked, ''Have you chose your partners for the school ball?''

Miku nodded and Neru started to blush. Lenka smiled and said, ''I asked Rinto.''

''He went with you?'' I asked.

''Yeah, I asked him today.'' Lenka replied. ''Who are your partners?''

Miku took a bite and said, ''Kaito.'' And Neru whispered ''Akaito.''

''The Shion siblings?'' Lenka exclaimed. ''How lucky they got the best girls in the world!''

Miku and Neru looked away shyly. Lenka then looked at me, ''Rin?'

''Haven't found.'' I wiped my mouth with a tissue.

''Just as I expected.'' Lenka sighed. ''But you still have to find you dress, right?''

Dress. Oh no, Lenka would pick the girly thing for me and force me to wear laces and ribbons. The best thing is to _run_ now.

''Um...I think I got stuff to do. Thanks!'' I said and rushed into my room.

Miku then grabbed my hand and smiled, ''We're going to shop tomrrow.''

''And find the best costume for you.'' Neru added.

NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! I AM NOT WEARING DRESSES!

''Ow, see, you can't say no, _Rinners_.'' Lenka winked.

* * *

** ***Next day*****

*****Shopping mall*****

''Guys, I'm here!'' I shouted.

''We're waiting for soooooo long!'' Neru complained.

''I am just...''

''I can't wait! LET'S CRASH THE MALL!'' Miku grabbed us and ran to the nearest store. Did Miku ever noticed that everyone in the mall was staring at us now? We looked like some people who has never been to a mall before.

''Rin, try this out! This suits you sooooo much!'' Miku threw me a pink dress.

''Ewww, pink is definitely not my type.''

''What about this? This looks good too.'' Neru took out a green skirt with laces on it.

''Laces? Seriously? NO WAY!''

''This one seems nice too!'' Miku brought a blue low-cut dress.

I narrowed my eyes. ''Miku, are you trying to make fun of my chest?''

''Um, no, of course.''

''Rinny, purple is nice, you should try it!'' Neru handed me a purple dress which got huge ribbons and lots of beads decorated on it.

''Neru, this seems... a bit too attractive.''

''Don't be such a picky, Rinny.'' Miku pouted. ''You have to look attractive!''

''I'd prefer something orange and simple.''

Neru pulled out a orange knee-lengthed dress with a white flower and some tiny black ribbons tied to it. ''How about this?''

''Perfect, I'll take this.'' I took the dress from Neru and tried on it.

Miku gave me a pair of black stockings and a pair of matching orange flat shoes. ''Try these on, too.''

I took them and got changed in the fitting room. When I got out, Miku and Neru looked at me with huge eyes and their mouths dropped. ''Do I look that bad?'' I asked. They shool their head and said in unison, ''You are GORGEOUS!'' I looked at the mirror beside me and stared at my reflection. Um... I don't really look bad, honestly. I look quite pretty in that dress. Maybe Len will...

WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THAT? Len probably would dance with another girl, I should be asking Mikuo!

''So, we buy it?'' I asked.

''Of course!'' Neru squealed.

We paid for the dress and got out of the shop. We found a restaurant nearby and had our lunch. Miku went to buy our lunch and Neru and I waited. Neru was still texting on her phone and blushed for several times. ''Who's it?'' I asked curiously. But Neru just replied, ''No one.''

Miku was still arguing with the counter for not selling leek products. Seriously? Leeks are not popular. I told that to Miku before but she just ignored it.

I looked out of the window. People were walking around and buying things. Nothing interesting. Then I saw a ponytail. Wait, a ponytail? I looked closer and saw Len Kagamine! What in the world is he doing here? Is he stalking me? Then I saw Mikuo besides him. Oh no, they were walking to our direction! I'd better hide under the table! I'd better...

''Rin, you look like you're going to throw up. What's up?'' Neru asked.

''Oh, um, nothing. Just thinking.''

Neru shrugged and looked back at her phone. Then someone called me loudly, ''RIN KAGAMINE!'' I jumped and looked back. Mikuo and Len were laughing their asses off.

''YOU TWO! YOU TWO ARE GOING TO REGRET IT!''

''Sorry, Rin, we're just picking costumes for the school ball.'' Mikuo said as he wiped his tears off.

''Oh, we're also doing the same thing just now.'' Miku came back with a tray of food.

''So did you find you partner yet?'' Len leaned against me and smiled.

''None of your business pervert.''

Then I remember I still have to ask Mikuo about the ball. And Len's probably being chased by his fan girls. I sighed.

''Hey Mikuo, do you want to go to the ball with me?''

...

Silence.

...

...

''Mikuo? Everyone?'' I asked again.

Miku looked shocked. Neru stared at me. Mikuo sighed heavily. Then I glanced at Len and saw his expression changed from smiling to serious. Whoa, I am just asking Mikuo to the ball, and what kind of expression they're giving? Everyone was silent and Mikuo looked at Len, Len bit his lips and turned to me.

''Do you really want to dance with Mikuo?'' He stared at me with his cold blue eyes.

What's wrong with dancing with Mikuo?'

''You don't interfere with my decisions, Len.'

''DO YOU REALLY WANT TO DANCE WITH HIM?'' Len said each word slowly.

''I have my own decisions!''

''Just ANSWER me!'

Does it matters with him? He got tons of fan girls to dance with and why he just have to make it difficult for me?

''I am NOT LIKE YOU! You got fan girls to dance with! You got what you want! Is that not enough for you? WHY you just don't let me CHOOSE MY OWN PARTNER?'' I yelled all my thoughts out.

Len studied my face. ''Rin, I don't want to dance with my fan girls.'' He said softly.

''Who cares? It's none of my business.'' I answered.

''Because I want to dance with you.''

...

_Because I want to dance with you._

...

Len Kagamine wanted to dance with me, not his fan girls. Now, take a deep breathe, how should I react?

''I...um...I er...'' I stammered.

''Would you like to dance with me?''

I felt my face heating up, and hopefully, I wish I am not blushing.

''Um... I guess, yes?''

Then Len jumped up and hugged me so tight that I almost can't breathe. Then he looked at Mikuo with shining eyes, ''I did it, bro! I DID IT! I ASKED!'' Mikuo shrugged and said,' 'Told you.''

So the girl which Len and Mikuo were talking about that day... was me? Does Len like me?

''Um...I guess we'd better go.'' I said, while pressing my hands on my cheeks to cover the blush.

''Well, see you tomorrow then!'' Len smiled cheerfully.

''Um...okay, goodbye!''

After saying goodbye with Len and Mikuo, I rushed back to my home, with Miku and Neru behind me.

When we arrived, we were all panting heavily.

''I told you to wait, Rin.'' Neru said.

''Is someone got too excited because Len asked her to dance with him?'' Miku smirked.

''S-shut up!'' I gave both of them a light punch.

**Tei's POV**

I saw Rin buying school ball stuff in the mall.

So, what's my second plan to ruin Rin's ball? Hmm, let me think.

I can't push her to anywhere this time or people would get suspicious. Maybe... maybe I can do something to her shoes!

When did I become such a genius? Oh, forget it, I am always a genius.

Now, the only thing I got to do is, head to Rin's house and work on some tiny projects on her shoes.

* * *

*****Time skips to the day of the school ball*** (I am so lazy!)**

**Rin's POV**

I finished changing into my dress and walked downstairs to meet Miku and Neru. Miku wore a teal dress while Neru wore a gold one. Lenka was waiting there too. She was wearing her yellow dress.

''So, let's go?'' I asked.

''Sure, anytime.'' Neru replied.

Then we walked together to Vocaloid Academy because it's near to our house. When we arrived, Lenka said ''Goodbye'' to us and went away with a boy with blond hair. I bet that's the Rinto she's talking about.

''Long time no see, Vocaloid Academy!'' I stretched my arms and said.

''It's already been a month since we're in Crypton Academy, right?'' Neru exclaimed.

''Come on guys, I think they're inside already!'' Miku pulled us into the hall.

I stumbled as Miku pulled my hand excitedly and dashed through the crowd. 'Slow down, Miku! We got time!' I grumbled.

''Everyone is waiting~~~ I can't WAIT!''

After several times of bumping onto others and accidentally stepping on others' feet, we finally reached our friends. Miki was wearing a cherry-coloured dress and beside her was Piko.

''Hi Rin, Miku and Neru! You seemed like you've been rushing!'' Miki smiled and said cheerfully.

''We... we are... dashing... through... the, the... cro...owd...'' Neru panted.

I fixed my bow and glared at the Miku who was smiling awkwardly and scratching her head. ''Miki, are there anyone else?'' Miki shook her head. I sighed and walked to the nearest chair and sat down.

Why do I have to rush? Akaito, Kaito, Mikuo and Len were not here yet.

Oh, by the way, who's Mikuo's partner?

* * *

**A/N: Mikuo's partner... Let's see... ;3**

**Much appreciation if you would hit the review button below!**

**Any comments or constructive criticism is welcomed~**

**Rinnys ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rin: Is that the end of my world?**

**Me: You should be enjoying it! You like it, right?**

**Len: Yeah, she likes it. Very much. (Grinned)**

**Me: That's what I am talking about. (High-fived with Len)**

**Rin: You two! (Storms away)**

**Me: Nah, she needs to calm down. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any of its characters.**

* * *

** Chapter 8: Cinderella lost her shoe but won a kiss**

* * *

** ***At the ball*****

**Rin's POV**

I have been waiting for so long and I still can't see any signs of Akaito, Kaito, Mikuo and Len yet! Miku was tapping the floor impatiently while Neru was spaming Akaito's mailbox with tons of messages. Then I stood up, ''I can't wait anymore, I will go and check.''

''Thanks Rinny, Kaito's going to give explanations to me later.'' Miku said.

I walked to the crowd nearby and checked what's happening. Girls were surrounding a group of people. What's going on here?!

I tried to jump and take a look but I failed. IT'S NOT MY DESICION TO BE SUCH A SHORTIE! So I kneeled down and tried to peek through the crowd.

Whoa, what's that?

A teal haired boy being crushed by a by some girl with light pink hair. Hey wait, is that... Tei and... Mikuo? My, what is Tei doing to Mikuo? Mikuo was lying on the floor with Tei on top of him. Tei's eyes are full of tears when shock was written all over Mikuo's face. Behind him was Akaito, Kaito and Len! Got to tell Miku and Neru!

I ran back to Miku and Neru. ''They're there!'' I pointed to the crowd. ''And Miku, you'd better save your brother.'' Miku looked confused but ran to the boys with Neru and to see what's going on. When Miku saw what I saw just now, she pushed away all the girls in front of him and ran to Mikuo.

''BRO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'' Miku yelled.

Neru walked towards Akaito and glared, ''Explanations.''

I stood beside Miku and glanced at the two. ''Mikuo, what in the world...?''

Mikuo mumbled, ''I... I... Tei said I should be dancing with her...''

''And?''

''I don't know!'' Mikuo blurted out. ''She said I promised her! But I DIDN'T!''

''NO! YOU SHOULD BE DANCING WITH ME! NOT HER!'' Tei shouted and pointed at a girl.

I looked at her direction and saw a girl with green hair trembling. She looks familiar. Just like the nurse who took care of me when I was in the hospital! Is she... Gumi? But why would she be in the school ball? Is she a student?

''Tei, Mikuo said he doesn't want to dance with you, then it means he DON'T.'' Miku's tone sounded so deadly serious.

''That's none of your business.'' Tei snapped.

''Don't snap at my sister!'' Mikuo said angrily. Wow. The protective side of Mikuo towards his sister was shown completely now.

''But... it's our...'' Tei whimpered.

''There's no 'our' here.'' Mikuo snapped.

Then he stood up, leaving Tei and walked to Gumi and took her hand and left. Miku stood up and looked at Tei coldly and walked to Kaito. Everyone started to turn around, back to their business. I walked to Len.

Oh my goodness, Len looked so god damn sexy and hot when he's in that suit! I know I'm acting like a fan girl now but... Arrrghh, whatever. I am not saying anything.

''You're late.'' I raised an eyebrow and pretended to be angry.

''Sorry~ I was helping Mikuo!'' He gave me some puppy dog eyes.

No! No! No! I can't look at it!

''Now take your puppy dog eyes back before I step on you.''

''Fine, fine.'' Len replied sarcastically.

The music started and we began to dance. Looking at Len was making more dizzy than dancing circles.

''Um... Can you say something? I think... I am... getting dizzy.''

''Nah, sure!''

''...'' I thought for a while. ''Why do you want to dance with me?''

Len looked at me like I'm an idiot. ''What?'' I complained.

''Because...'' Len looked down. Was that the faint blush on his face? I can't see clearly.

''I... I...guess... I-I-I...''

''Len, what is it?''

''I-I-I-I-I-I guess I... I'm'' Then his voice go so little like whispering. ''I like you.''

...

My eyes widened, is that a confession? Len IS CONFESSING TO ME! LEN SAYS HE LIKED ME! SOMEONE HELP?

''Rin, did I say something bad? You looked like you're going to faint.''

''I'm...''

Len did his confession, right? He likes me, so... I guess I... like him? Should I confess too?

''I, um... actually...'' I mumbled. ''I, I like you too.'' My voice went so tiny.

Len stopped dancing and looked at me. I looked down, feeling my face was boiling. Len hugged me tightly. The banana scent of him was making me more nervous. So I decided to ask Len to bring us some refreshments.

''Len, can you bring some refreshments, please? I think I-I, um... not well...''

''Sure.'' He let go of me and winked. ''_Hime-sama_.''

Damn you Kagamine, you're making me blushing again.

''Go NOW!'' I pushed him gently away and covered my blushing cheeks. ''Idiot.'' I muttered under my breathe.

Then I walked to the staircase and took a look at the crowd. Everyone was dancing happily. Miku was laughing and Neru was giggling. Miki was blushing and Mikuo seemed happy with Gumi. Nah, my friends...

''Rin, do you want some orange sorbet?'' Len yelled.

Orange sorbet? My favourite! ORANGE SORBET, I'm COMING!

I ran down the staircase to take it but then my shoe got stuck on one of the staircase. I thought it was just some friction between the grounds so I just kept running. Then I found out that my shoe, was actually sticking on the ground. Is that... glue? Who did it? This is so bad! I tried to pull my shoe but nothing happens.

''Rin, are you okay?'' Len called.

''I'm, arrrrrrghhh, yeah, just fine! Arrrrrrrrrrrrghhhhhh...''

I pulled again but it still didn't work! So I used my whole strength to pull it out but things turned out like this:

The shoe was still stuck.

I am falling down the staircase and one of my feet was bared because the shoe was still stuck.

OH, I, AM, DEAD. I was rolling down like a ball. I squeezed my eyes shut.

Then I felt a soft sensation. I didn't hit on the ground, is that some kind of cushion? And my lips felt something warm and soft, and a familiar banana scent? What is that?

I opened my eyes and found myself lying on Len, whose lips were touching mine, and got the same shocking expression like me. I looked at him with my widened big eyes. I could even see my reflection from Len's clear blue eyes! Oh my goodness, we were _kissing_.

Kissing in front of a crowd.

My first kiss.

Len Kagamine.

''Rinny, are you...?'' That's Miku's squealing.

Everyone was staring at us.

Oh, I am so dead.

* * *

*****After a while of screaming and jumping and panicking*****

I was sitting on a chair, blushing furiously, with Miku, Neru and Miku around me.

Len was sitting a few chairs next to me with Kaito, Akaito, Mikuo and Piko surrounding him.

''Rinny~ you have your F-I-R-S-T, K-I-S-S! Oooooooohhhh~'' Miku squealed.

''Rinny...'' Neru smiled and shook her head.

''Rin, how's it like when kissing?'' Miki asked shyly.

I covered my mouth, my first kiss.

''Dude, good experience? How's it like?'' Kaito grinned and wrapped his arm around Len.

''I bet he's too excited to say anything.'' Akaito said.

''Lenny, thank me for my super advice!'' Mikuo smiled proudly and laughed.

''Len, is it... good?'' Piko asked curiously.

Len didn't say anything but just chuckled lightly.

I am sure the news would spread in both our schools in a minute. The whole world would know we kissed. Tomorrow's headlines would be:

**_V.A.'s top student Rin Kagamine's suicide?_**

**_First kiss stolen led to psychotic actions_**

When I got the thought of this, I slammed my back on the chair and my ghost came out from my mouth.

''RINNY, DON'T SCARED ME!'' This is Miku's hilarious scream.

''HOW MANY TIMES I TOLD YOU TO STOP IT?'' I growled.

''Sorry.'' Miku laughed.

''Now go back to your own business before I...'' I grinned evilly.

They exchanged looks of fear and ran away instantly. Phew, finally, some space.

I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes.

Everything is fine, Rin Kagamine. Why don't you take a break and relaxed?

When I opened my eyes, I saw Len's extra big face in front of me.

''Whoa whoa whoa whoa...'' I bounced up from my chair. ''What's that?''

''I found your shoe, _hime-sama_.'' Len smirked and pulled out an orange slipper behind him. ''Would you like to have it back?''

I reached my hand out to take it but Len hid it behind his back again.

''One condition, only, my princess.''

''What?'' I rolled my eyes.

''Be my girlfriend.''

What? His _girlfriend_? Seriously?

''Then you can take your slipper back.'' He waved the orange slipper in front of me.

I pouted. ''I did this just to save my slipper.'' Then I grabbed the slipper from him.

''Nah, you agreed.'' He laughed.

''To save my slipper only.'' I groaned.

''You are officially my girlfriend now, Rin Kagamine.'' He proudly announced.

I crossed my arms. ''Temporary girlfriend, idiot.''

''You'll enjoy it, and I know you love it.''

I was just about to turn around when Len pulled me into an embrace and brushed his lips onto mine. They felt so amazingly soft... I closed my eyes. This is more like it...

''Enjoying yourself, _orange_?'' A voice rang next to my ear.

I looked up and saw Len grinning. I smacked his head lightly.

''Don't tell me you aren't, _banana_.''

**Tei's POV**

I wanted to tear that RIN GIRL INTO PIECES NOW! My plan was to put some special glue on her slipper to let her fell down from the staircase and hit her head, and let everyone laughed at her stupid looks!

WHO KNOWS LEN WAS THERE AND THEY KISSED INSTEAD OF GETTING HURT?

Len is supposed to be _mine_. Not that Rin Kagamine.

I deserved Len's kiss. I am still not in a good mood now. Every boy has fallen for me but not this Len Kagamine and Mikuo Hatsune. That's why I wanted them both. But that stupid green haired girl and her silly goggles has taken Mikuo from me!

Arrrghhh.

Both Rin and that girl would regret what they did, especially Rin.

I would get what I want, even I have to do something terrible.

Rin Kagamine, you'd better be careful, because I dare to do anything to take away Len from you.

* * *

**A/N: So, you like Rin's first kiss? Good to know you enjoy it~**

**Much appreciation if you would hit the review button below!**

**Any comments or constructive criticism is welcomed~**

**Rinnys ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Len: We're updating... ...**

**Me: Cheer up! We're doing well!**

**Rin: Why our relationship is going so fast? I think you miss a few chapters.**

**Me: (awkward) Sorry~ I'm... being lazy again...**

**Rin: So, I see. Lazy, again.**

**Me: I promised to make it loooooooonger! Much more looooooooooooonger!**

**Rin: You say it. (glares)**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, you have my word on it. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any of its characters.**

* * *

** Chapter 9: My present to you, a challenge to me**

* * *

*****Back to Crypton College*****

*****Break*****

**Rin's POV**

It has been about two months since the school ball. People, well, um... think Len and I are actually a couple already. And this is so, so bad.

First, my classmates from Vocaloid Academy kept asking me for Len's autograph.

Second, boys in Crypton College were sending me cards and roses everyday and my locker is going to explode soon.

Third, Tei Sukone continued her annoying behaviour.

Lastly, Len asked me out and this is going to be our first date.

So you see, that's my super busy schedule.

Miku was dating Kaito currently, and they've gone on their date already? Nevermind, they were always talking about leek ice cream and ice cream on leeks. I wouldn't dare to try that.

Neru was like the same, carrying her phone wherever she goes. The only difference is, she was texting to Akaito more and often. Whoever pays for her phone bills must be a millionaire.

Miki and Piko were going well together. Such a sweet couple. Miki always asks advices from me to their relationship. But seriously, I really don't know a lot since my situation might be hundred times worse than them.

Mikuo was doing some volunteer work in the hospital. He said he wanted to help others and learn more about medical stuff at the same time. But in my opinion, I say he's just trying to spend more time with Gumi.

Len. Phew, he's always the same. Every time I saw him, I can always see a bunch of fan girls lining up behind him. But I am not bad too! I also got fan boys, although they're real annoying, honestly.

''Rin, what are you planning to do during your date?'' Miku asked.

''Nothing, I don't know.'' I replied.

''Maybe you can get Len some stuff.'' Neru suggested as she walked towards us.

''What can I get? _A banana_?''

''Rin, be serious.'' Neru rolled her eyes.

I thought deeply, what does Len like? Of course, except bananas. Chocolates, cards, flowers, Len probably received these everyday... I want to give him something special. Maybe... maybe I can make him something! Like... desserts! That's it!

''Ahhhh!'' I blurted out and made Miku and Neru jumped.

Miku said, ''What's that? Any ideas?''

''I can make him some desserts!'' I exclaimed.

Neru looked at me wide-eyed, ''Rinny, no offence, but you suck at cooking.''

''So, I am going to ask you two to help me!''

''Well...'' Neru stammered. ''Anything for Rinny.'' Miku shrugged.

''Oh I LOVE YOU TWO!'' I pulled them into a super tight embrace.

''Rin! Air! Air! I need AIR!''

* * *

*****Rin's home*****

''Sis, Miku and Neru came!''

''Nah, just like the usual! Take anything you need!'' Lenka called from her room.

I took out some aprons for Miku and Neru, and I started to unpack the things we bought from the supermarket.

''So, you decide to make... some fruit tarts?'' Miku asked eagerly.

''Mmhmm.''

''So, let's start.' Neru started to unpack the flour.

''Now, we can add sugar to the flour and mix...''

''Then Miku, can you help with the butter and egg yolks?''

''Sure, like this?''

''Yeah. Wait! Rin, it's not like this! Do it like this...''

''Now add them together...''

''Yeah, slowly, Rinny, slowly. That's right.''

''Now...''

''Nooooooooo! Not this!''

* * *

*****Two hours past*****

''Phew, we did it!'' I wiped away some sweat on my forehead. ''Lucky that we save the tart in time, I almost forgot to take it out from the oven.''

''Looks good to me!'' Neru smiled.

''Now we just need to wait it to cool down.'' Miku placed the fruit tart on the table.

We were all sweating and felt tired but we were still happy that we've finished the tart. It's really nice to have friends like Miku and Neru.

* * *

*****Vocaloid Academy*****

**Len's POV**

I chuckled to myself and pressed my fingers onto my lips. I could still feel Rin's kiss on them. Aw, how I missed the orange scent of hers!

''You look weird, bro.'' Mikuo looked at me weirdly with books being carried in his arms.

''Nothing, just thinking something funny.''

''Told you, I could see through your thoughts, man.'' Mikuo stared at me suspiciously.

''Just mind your things.'' I pushed Mikuo away and he sighed.

I am going on a date with Rin this Sunday! I am so excited! I'm going to bring her to an amusement park! I'm going to give her a present! I'm going to do a lot of fun things with her! Wait... did I mention... presents? Oh man, I totally forgot it. I haven't bought anything yet! Who should I ask for advice?

Kaito? No way, he would tell me to buy ice cream, _again_.

Akaito? Nope, he'll probably said chilies are the best way to impress girls.

Piko? Um, I don't think so. He's the one who's asking me for advice about what to buy for Miki.

Mikuo? Well, he's the... a bit more normal than the others, maybe I'll ask Mikuo.

''Hey, Mikuo! YO MAN! HERE! I need you!''

''Did someone just push me away seconds ago?''

''That's nothing~ I need you help!''

Mikuo's eyes sparkled instantly. ''What advices do you need, kid?''

''What should I get for Rin on our date?''

''Ah, you ask the right guy for this question! I'm Mikuo the love expert!''

''...'' Mikuo's going crazy again, maybe I shouldn't have asked him.

''Something... something...um, something handmade would be nice!''

''_Handmade_? Are you sure?''

Mikuo nodded, ''Best way to impress girls.'' He pointed at his chest, ''You know, the heart. Shows how much you care for her.''

I thought for a while. Handmade? Not a bad idea.

''So what should I make?''

''Maybe... Rin likes...hmm...'' Mikuo thought deeply. ''Ah, I know! You can make her an orange plushie!''

''Man, are you kidding? YOU KNOW I SUCK AT THESE!''

I admit, sewing things are definitely not my thing.

''That's why you got to impress her by doing something you usually won't do!''

''...Fine, I'll try. But you'd better help with it.''

''Okay, bro. Now let's focus before Ms. Meiko came in and gave us a detention.''

''KAGAMINE! HATSUNE! ONE MORE WORD AND YOU HAVE YOUR DETENTION!'

* * *

*****Len's home*****

''Annie-chan! We're back!'' I yelled to the empty house.

''Are you stupid? Aunt Ann has gone to Hokkaido to work!'' Mikuo threw his schoolbag to the chair.

I pouted. ''Now take those materials out from the bag.'' Mikuo ordered. I pulled out the orange fabrics and strings from the bag.

''Now, do like this...'' Miku helped me to put a string through the needle.

I tried and tried and tried again but I can't even aim at the hole. ''This is soooooo... frustrating!'' I put down the needle.

''Lalalalalaaaaa~ Rinny's gonnaaaaa~~~~loooooooovee it! Lenny's gonnaaaaa~~~~maaaaaaaaake it!'' Mikuo sang.

''Fine.'' I groaned.

''Ouch ouch ouch ouch!'' I pressed my finger to my mouth and dropped the needle onto the floor.. ''IT HURTS! THE EVIL NEEDLE ATTACKS MY FINGER!'' I screamed.

''I think the needle was hurting more.'' Mikuo rolled his eyes.

After sewing the skin of the orange, we have to stuff some cotton in it. I took out the bag of cotton and pulled some out.

''Awwwww, this is fluffy!'' I pressed the cotton to my cheek.

''Stop acting like a kid, you are a man.'' Mikuo took the cotton from me. ''You're making the cotton stiff.''

I stuffed some cotton into the skin of the orange doll. The doll looks nice, but I think it has to be more fluffy and soft. Maybe putting in more cotton could help, so I stuff all the remaining cotton to it.

I tried to sew the last part of the skin to joint the closing edges but the cotton seemed to be too much. I pulled the two edges with all my force, then there's the accident. Woops.

''WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, KAGAMINE?'' Mikuo shouted.

''Um... sewing?'' I looked down at the exploded doll on the table.

''Idiot. _Totally_ idiot.'' Mikuo shook his head. ''You need to do it all over again.''

''WHAT?''

''Yes. I have said it. DO. IT. AGAIN.''

''But... I...''

''Bro, you need a translator?''

I stared at the mess and groaned. All over again. My hands, poor, poor hands. I slammed my face to the table. Why I just have to stuff the cotton inside? I'm nearly finished.

''Hey, watch it. Needles are on the table. And there's one an inch next to your face.'' Mikuo reminded me.

''WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?''

* * *

*****After a while*****

''I finished!'' I jumped on the sofa and yelled.

''Now, get off the sofa, Len. And that's my special spot.''

''I AM GOING TO GIVE TO RIN TOMORROW!''

''You have to wrap it.'' Mikuo raised an eyebrow. ''And do I deserve a 'Thank you'?''

I jumped off the sofa and shouted, ''THANK YOU, LEEK FREAK!''

''Meanie.''

''Where's the wrapping?''

''I think it's over there. Is Rin's favourite colour orange? I think we got some.''

I bent down and removed the boxes and reached for the wrappings.

''Orange... wrappings... like these?'' I held up a glittering orange paper.

''Yeah, now let's start to wrap it. And Len?''

''Yeah?''

''Pass the tape. You're sitting on it.''

* * *

*****Rin's home*****

**Rin's POV**

'Now, it's time to put it in a box, right?' I asked.

''Sure, what's Len's favourite colour?''

''Yellow, I guess. I've seen all his stationary were yellow.'' Miku said.

Argh, we've got to buy yellow boxes. Ever single wrappings or boxes are orange only. Who knows Len like yellow more than orange? And, orange is definitely the best colour.

''We're going to buy the box!'' I said.

''What about buying some decorations? It would look nicer with ribbons on it.'' Miku asked.

''Not a bad idea. Maybe we can buy dinner on our way too! Lenka says she's not staying home for dinner tonight, so we've got to do it ourselves.'' I nodded.

Neru was already waiting at the door, ''Guys, are you going?''

* * *

*****At the mall*****

''Take a look at this super cute leek plushie!'' Miku screamed excitedly.

''Miku, we're here for the box, not plushies.'' Neru grabbed Miku's hand and dragged her away from the store, ignoring all Miku's protests and complaints.

I walked around and found a yellow box being displayed in a nearby store. I headed to the store quickly and take a look. Just the thing I need! Ah-ha! Is it my lucky day or what?

''Miku, Neru! I found it!''

I walked inside the store and asked to buy the box. The shopkeeper kept looking at us like we're some psychotic customers, probably because of Miku's screaming and laughing, _again_.  
'We're heading back.' I said. Neru nodded and dragged the Miku who's still laughing hilariously.

It's really a headache to go shopping with Miku. Every time if she sees something interesting, she would keep talking about it until your ears grew tired.

I walked along the road with Miku and Neru. Then a sudden voice rang in my mind,

_What if Len doesn't like your present?_

Damn. Stupid thoughts, go away. Who cares about it?

Then this time is not my thoughts, it's Tei's voice.

_Rin Kagamine, don't think you can get away from me now means you can forever._

Okay, stop it. Why do I have to think of that weird Sukone? My date is tomorrow, and this is absolutely got nothing to do with Tei. Now let's just focus to my present and fun times waiting for me tomorrow.

''Rin, watch out! That's the road!' Neru pulled me. 'Where are you watching?''

''Oh, sorry. Lost in my minds again.''

Neru smirked, ''Is that something to do with Len?''

''Who says anything about Len? I am thinking...just about school!'' I said nervously.

''Or do you need any love advice from Miku?'' Miku said dreamily.

''Um... I guess it's fine, guys.''

''Oh no, Miku's rule of true love no. 6, the more you say no, the more you appreciate it.''

''Miku, that's totally untrue.'' I took the shopping bag from her and walked.

''Hey, but I know you've got some problems! You just need my advice!''

''Thanks Miku, I appreciate it, but...''

''See? I told you, you _appreciate_ it.'' Miku said with a dreamy smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Guys, reviews pleeeeeeease!**

**Much appreciation if you would hit the review button below!**

**Any comments or constructive criticism is welcomed~**

**Rinnys ;)**


End file.
